


The Romance

by Ozzyols



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyols/pseuds/Ozzyols
Summary: Lucifer has a nighttime visitor...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Romance

She appeared from nowhere and shamelessly, without any reservations, lay upon his naked body...

Sensing Lucifer's indifference, she applied her hungry mouth to him without any guilt or humiliation, and drove him near crazy while she worked her way across his skin.

Finally, fitfully Lucifer drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when he woke, she was gone. Searching high and low to no avail, the only witness to the night's events were the sheets of his bed.

Looking at his body in the mirror, Lucifer could see the faint marks of her enthusiastic ravishing, making that much more difficult to forget her.

Tonight, he would remain awake, waiting for her return...

Bloody mosquito!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Couldn’t resist... yeah I know theoretically he shouldn’t be affected, but mosquitoes are little demons aren’t they?


End file.
